He's Mine
by Yashirin
Summary: another world... separated group... Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona finds out that almost everyone has his own 'blonde'.Kuro saw Fai flirting... he fumed... then there's a kissing contest... wee ! kurofai
1. Chapter 1

Thud.

Once again the group landed at an unknown land.

"Uwah!" Mokona exclaimed, "This is such a scary place for Mokona." The fluff ball threw itself to sakura. In return, Sakura patted Mokona like a cat.

They glanced at the place they are in to see nothing but fog… thick fog. Syaoran then noticed something to their north, it seem like there are floating lights amongst the fog.

"That must be a town." Syaoran muttered to himself and gave a hand at the princess sprawled on the ground. Instinctively, the princess took it helping herself up, "huh?" the brunette boy's eyes were searching around.

"What's the matter Syaoran-kun?" the princess seems worried for Syaoran as she noticed his uneasiness.

"Where are Fai-san and Kurogane-san?" he asked still looking around.

"Oh no! Fai and Kurochii are separated from us again." Mokona jumped to Syaoran's shoulder.

"But… where are we?" asked Sakura with an obvious fear in her voice.

"I don't know yet." Syaoran then held Sakura's right hand, "Let's go to that direction over there, it might be a town." He pointed to where the lights were. He tugged the princess lightly as if implying that everything's fine.

"What about Fai-san and Kurogane-san?" Sakura had a blush hidden within the deep fog when she felt Syaoran's warm hand intertwined with hers.

"I know they'll be fine. But for now… let's find some people to know our location." He replied with a calm voice. Sakura nodded in aggrement and they started walking.

* * *

"Iitai!" growled Kurogane upon hitting the ground, chest directly on it.

"Huh? That wasn't so bad Kuro-myuu." The annoying mage (in Kurogane's point of view) added.

"Easy for you to say." The ninja then noticed something – or more likely someone – heavy in his back, "Now get off me you stupid mage!" he wobbled under trying to let the wizard know his position.

"But you know Kuro-tan…" Fai's eyes wandered around the thick fog. Seeing as there was no one but them there, he muttered, "Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun and Mokona are not here."

"Knowing that we can still communicate… that manju is probably near." The ninja responded, "Augh! Get off me!" he informed the mage.

Fai just smiled happily at the situation, "Not until you say 'pleeease' Kuro-pii." He demanded with slight amusement.

"Screw this!" the ninja snapped, "Off! Get off!" Kurogane, known for his strength, easily got the lithe form out of his back as the other got his butt hit on the ground.

"Kuro-tan's so mean!" the mage pouted, getting up from the ground, "Kuro-tan should be gentler."

"Who the hell is 'Kuro-tan' anyway!" the ninja roared, breathed heavily trying to cool down.

"Why, who else could it be but 'Daddy'…" the mage teased, poking Kurogane at the his muscular arms.

"I told you to throw that joke away!!" the crimson-eyed swayed his hand for a good punch dedicated for the mage but was easily avoided in one swift move.

"Ah. Kuro-pon is mad already!" the blonde provoked.

"Kuro-pon ja nai! Kurogane da!"

"Waai~!" Fai threw his arm up as Kurogane ran after him.

"Get back here you stupid mage!" the two, being their casual selves ran around, Kurogane trying to punch the lights of the mage while the mage just ran away from the fuming ninja.

"Oi!" the keen ninja was suddenly alarmed, "Wait, mage…!" he detected another presence nearing the blonde.

"Is Kuro-tan getting tired already?" he taunted the ninja.

"That's not it, you idiot!" the black haired hasten his pace.

"Then what Kuro –mmph!!" Fai sounds as if his mouth was covered by someone and getting dragged.

The fog isn't helping much in catching up with the mage. All he could see is Fai getting hauled by a figure.

"Oi!" Kurogane ran trying to catch up for he can no longer see Fai in the deep mist. "Tche." He lost his companion. _For a ninja, he was pretty dumb for losing a mage - _something like that ran thought Kurogane's head.

Coming to a stop, he found the same hanging lights amongst the foggy area. Taking a chance that maybe that's where the guy who dragged Fai went, he walked towards it.

"You better not be stupid enough to get yourself killed, idiotic mage." He mumbled to himself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Mokona are there any sign of Princess Sakura's feathers?" Syaoran asked.

Mokona paused for awhile with eyebrows furrowing like in deep thoughts, "I can feel it. There is a feather and it's coming from the direction we're heading." The manju explained.

"So there's a feather here… we have to find it… also Kurogane-san and Fai-san…" Sakura said with determination.

"Neh, Syaoran… are we there yet?" Mokona asked.

"I think we're getting close…" the brunette boy assured them, "See… there." He added pointing at wooden houses, with light posts, seeing that the fog was slowly thinning.

Syaoran together with the desert princess and the white manju did find themselves walking at a town. The building is all made from wood, lined up perfectly at each edge of the road. The people walking around town wore cloaks making Sakura and Syaoran fit in perfectly. The mist covering the town became thinner, or maybe it's because they got used to it or it's because there are lights now, nevertheless, they now have a pretty nice view where they are walking.

While walking around town, people didn't think of them as foreigners, though some people never fail to glance back to get a glimpse of the white _thing_ on Syaoran' shoulder. Just what the hell is that –they may have thought.

"Einari City Hall huh?" apparently Mokona can read the sign pointing at a three-storied building.

"So this place is called Einari." Syaoran muttered, "Let's go inside and see if there's something about the feather." He added.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO hyuu~! end of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The teenage group plus Mokona head to the said building also thinking of how things work in the city. Everything seems normal in this place, well, maybe except for the part where the outskirt of town is covered with smog or maybe that's just the town's nature. Entering the three-storied building, Sakura wanders her eyes, glancing around the simple yet elegant design. Clearly, the whole thing is made from lumber, brown and glistens at some angle alongside with the opened lights. She stared at the middle where a huge counter is and set her eyes at a familiar blonde hair talking to someone at the counter's desk.

"Neh, Syaoran-kun." She tugged the boy's cloak a little to catch his attetion, "Isn't that Fai-san over there?" she uttered pointing a little at the known blonde.

"Sakura-chan has good eyes~!" Mokona cheered, "It's Fai-san~! Fai-san~!" she hopped from Syaoran's shoulder to Sakura's.

"But… where is Kurogane-san?" Syaoran commented seeing the blonde alone. The other two just shook their head not knowing what to answer.

Approaching the man in a usual pace, Mokona went ahead bouncing, calling his name. At first, the one they guessed as Fai didn't turn around so the white ball with ears jumped into the counter infront of the blond.

"Fai~!" tuned the merry manju. The blonde automatically jerked back at the sudden remark, "Eh?" Mokona reacts laying eyes to the man, "It's not Fai." Its smile turned upside down.

"S-Sorry for that." The brown-haired boy apologized for bringing inconvenience as if he's the one at fault.

The unknown golden-haired found his composure, although still a bit mortified at the talking manju, "It's alright." He gave the three a warm friendly smile, "It's only natural to mistook your blonde to someone else's." he added still wearing a smile.

"-your blonde-?" Sakura repeated the man's words.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The ninja entered the same town as Syaoran and the others, glancing constantly around for any sign of the mage… well… not only Fai but the others as well.

Unlike the _kids_ who got through the town without the "who the hell are you" look, Kurogane on the other hand, received it. It's not because he didn't fit in with his outfit, it's more of because he was looking at things with his famous 'death glare' that can send chills down your spine – although that glare never works at a certain wizard.

He stopped infront of a huge random store. He found it interesting in some points. Why interesting? Simply because, there's this tempting aroma coming from the inside plus the fact that most adults go there. Perhaps he could go get some information to the whereabouts of his lost companions. Without doubt he went in the store.

Upon opening the door, Kurogane's eyes twitched with annoyance and his head ached for a bit. There are so many blonde heads –both male and female- at a time; it feels as if the annoying mage (in Kuro-tan's words) multiplied himself. He searched for an empty seat and found one in a huge stall at the side where a fancy guy was serving drinks. No wonder the store drew him in, apparently it's a bar but not the one with people stripping on the stage, and it has all the soothing smell of wines. He sat there and asked what the currency of this place is; the guy serving drinks happily replied that it doesn't matter as long as it's gold, silver or bronze. Luckily, Kurogane has some because of the previous world they were at.

That place has a bar while the remaining space is for a diner_. One alcohol won't kill anyone_ –he thought. He told the bartender his order, pointing at one of the displayed bottles. Immediately, he served Kurogane his wanted ale, and then asked, "Are you looking for your own blonde too? Stay for awhile, someone nice might come your way." He added and left Kurogane to serve some customers. _What was that all about?_

"Ahh." He moaned as the delicious drink went down his throat, this is one of the best alcohols he has ever tasted.

He scanned the room around as he took another sip from his savory drink. There really are so many golden-haired here. It reminded him of his lost comrade and wonder about the whereabout of the magician. For Kurogane, he, himself, was stupid, worthless and useless for not even saving a mage back there. What would he do if that mage didn't manage to stay alive? Sure, he was strong but you'll never know what'll happen in a battle. And what if he was raped and killed by random thugs? Ah. _What the fuck?_ Why was he all worried for that specific blonde? Why him of all people? Weird thougths. Alcohol.

Speaking of the crazy mage… he heard a familiar voice… annoying one to be exact.

"Yaay~! Everyone here is so nice." The voice proclaimed.

The ninja intuitively searched the room to whom did that freaking voice belong to. If the mage is even here he'll surely punch the lights out of him. Just what the heck will he be doing here of all places? And here he was actually worried… err… on second thought… _just _looking for the friggin' magician.

After some good search of about ten seconds across the room, the black-haired focused his eyes at a certain table and furrowed his eyebrows. _Grr._ There he saw the person he's seeking, sitting happily with people he might not even know, and cheerfully drinking a cup of alcohol a guy had poured for him. He didn't know if Fai is still a sober, but he had this pinkish tinge obvious on that pale white skin of his. Totally fine.

Kurogane watched the wizard with his random 'friends'. A waiter neared their table and gave ice cream to each one except to the green-haired. In the ninja's point of view, all they were doing was bribing the mage with alcohol and sweets. There are a total of three men with Fai, a blonde one like him, a green-haired and a blue-haired. He glared at the green-haired the most, the one staring at Fai as if needing something from him.

"What is that moronic mage thinking?" Kurogane thought to himself, "Those people might do _something_ to him!"

Still watching from a distance, his grip on his shot glass suddenly tightened, almost shattering it, from the proximity of the green-haired man on Fai. The said man then stroke Fai's hair gently, putting his lips near the blonde's ear and said words Kurogane had no idea what they were. Whatever they were, Fai giggled as a respond to the man and plastered a sweet smile. _What's with that smile?_

Kurogane restrained his fume by gulping another drink. "Don't touch him you green retard! What gives you the right?!! And you!! Don't let him touch you, you sorry excuse for a wizard!!!" he roared in his mind, "Ah!" he turned to his senses, "What the fuck did I just say?!" apparently the ninja was slowly being crept by a red color in his face, "Tche. This must be the result of this alcohol." He gave a rather rational explanation from his irrational words.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Hyuu~! End of chapter 2

Although we all really know why he's acting like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Fai held a spoonful of ice cream infront of the green-haired, trying to feed him with his share of the dessert. The green one smiled happily first at the blonde holding the spoon then opened his mouth to let the mage feed him. The said mage then wore a flirty smile. After feeding him, Fai scooped another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

Even if they were just bribing him with sweets, the mage really is stupid enough to get bribed with something as hollow as that. What happened back there at the foggy place outside the town? He thought he was in trouble. How did he end up here? – Such questions played in Kurogane's mind. "Was that just a whole big trick?!" the annoyed ninja added in his mind.

"Damn that mage to hell!" he cursed silently, forcefully hitting the counter as he put his cup down. With the help of the buzzing people inside, only a few heard his thump against the counter while Fai and the others continued talking.

"What is that guy…" he scowled as the guy wipes cream away from Fai's lips. Kurogane glared in anger gulping another drink, by now, he's wine will almost ran out.

_T'hell with this! Why is that guy so friendly with that particular blonde?! Why are they even with him?! And why is everything pink and flirty around them?! Eh? What did I just say? Did I hear myself right? Augh! I need to get back to my senses, really! Why am I this… pissed off? I have to calm myself down… Why again is that stupid wizard there??!_

Kurogane fought himself in his head. He had seen in his head killing the green-haired in his head over and over again in different ways of torture possible. After some time, Fai had finished his ice cream. The warrior drank another shot while Fai and the irritating man in Kurogane's eyes stood up from their seat. He glowered at them wondering where they are going.

The man then wrapped his arm around Fai's waist pulling him closer to his side. The mage reacts by gently resting his head on the fother man's chest, after that, he looked at him and put on a smile.

_Snap. _He put his cup on the table for a short time just to punch his palm with his free hand. He obviously was starting to fume again upon seeing that scene. The two were heading for the exit door. Where would they be going at this time?

"Enough of this crap." Fai was startled because Kurogane was at the side of the door.

The light mage was pulled from the man he's with by a warm hand Kurogane owned and drew Fai closer half-hugging him in one hand, "K-Kuro-sama?" Fai managed to utter, surprised with the ninja's sudden appearance and behavior.

"I said, enough of this crap." His tone was calm yet his agitation show.

"And who the hell are you suppose to be?" the man that was with Fai grew annoyed for ruining his fun with the blonde.

Kurogane just raised an eyebrow, "Let's go." He said and turned around holding Fai.

"But Kuro-pii, I have to talk to that man over there." Fai glanced back to the annoyed man he had left and tried to restrain Kurogane from walking.

"Well you don't have to." He retorted with a simple answer and refrained from walking. Kurogane wasn't looking at Fai. Somewhere along the line, Fai guessed the warrior is really _really_ pissed off, though he doesn't know why. If it is because of their separation, he has a rather good explanation for that and what was so bad that Kurogane is already angry?

"But Kuro-myu… I really have to-" the explaining magician was cut off when the left green-haired pulled Fai back into his arms.

"He's with me!" he claimed.

"Who gave you the rights…" he muttered under his breath. The ninja then breathed heavily... "Get your paws off him!" he commanded, glaring at the guy holding Fai. The guy shuddered when his eyes met Kurogane's death glare.

_Eh?_

"It's not like he's a threat to us Kuro-pon so calm down." The mage stood up for the green one.

"Why do you have to crash the party between us huh?" the shivering man managed to reply angrily.

"Look here…" said a gruff voice, "As far as I know…" he reached out for Fai's wrist and tugged him away from the annoying guy, "This stupid blonde here…" he raised Fai's arm, "…belongs to me! So back off!!" he ended directly looking at the green one's eyes, not wanting to see Fai's reaction from the words that came out of his mouth.

Fai's jaw hung in disbelief, finding the ninja's words surprising yet very amusing. Is Kurogane not with himself today? Why would he say weird unexpected things like that? It doesn't add up, considering today's happenings. _Oh. _Maybe it's because of that guy. Maybe it's because of _that - _something Kurogane would never accept to feel_._ _Teehee~!_ He suddenly smiled and laughed inwardly to himself.

"Let's go." Kurogane added and walked, still holding Fai, not caring if Fai almost tumble from his quick pace.

"Neh, Kuro-mii…" he called because they kept on walking even though the place they were at is away from their sight. Obviously, something is not right, the taller man ignored Fai's remark, not even having a single response.

They turned left to a dark alley and Fai wondered if Kurogane has any idea where they are heading. Finally, the quiet warrior stopped, pushing Fai lightly against the wall. He put one of his arms beside Fai's shoulder while the other pressed the mage's arm against the wall. He was trapping the smaller man so he wouldn't get away from him.

"Kuro-pon? What's wrong?" Fai questioned, perplexed by the current situation since the ninja was intently staring at his azure eyes, it kinda made him self-conscious because his eyes was telling something between anger and disappointment.

"You will not…" he finally muttered some words after some seconds of silence.

"Eh?" He reacts wearing another smile so the ninja could finish what he is about to say.

Kurogane cupped Fai's chin with his arm that was on the wall, tilting it to have a better few of the mage, "You cannot… you must not… you could not… you would not… you shall not…" he said each clearly and slowly, finishing nothing, just gazing at Fai's eyes to further bring him the message, "… you should not…" he had a long pause as if he's having second thoughts to say the words he wants the mage to hear.

"What are you talking about Kuro-chii…?" Fai inclined his head sideways, having no clue what Kurogane wanted to tell him.

"…flirt nor seduce other people like that!" he growled with a serious face continuing his sentence, "Why would you even consider letting that dirty man touch you!" he added.

Fai's eyes widened when the ninja scolded him. Little by little, he had a half-smile, after that a smile, then a small chuckle, "Ahahahahaha!!!!" he could no longer detain his laughter.

Kurogane let go of the mage trying to find out the reason for his sudden mirth. He's starting to feel stupid now. The blonde just kept on chortling and wrapped his arms on his stomach trying to supress the pain from laughing so hard.

"Stop it." The crimson-eyed ninja grabbed both of Fai's wrists pinning him again to the wall. He still was laughing but it's starting to fade.

"I never really thought of Kuro-muu saying something like that…" he smiled like the Cheshire cat, "Your expression was hilarious Kuru-bun, you were dead serious but what you were saying doesn't seem to match it." He laughed again a little and even had traces of tears welling up in his eyes from his laughter.

"…well, take it seriously." Kurogane leaned forward, licking the welled up tears at Fai's eye.

The ninja's action evidently registered at Fai's mind when he started blushing. Even though it was quite dark, the ninja could clearly see the effect of what he did on Fai, he smirked at the thought and moved back. _Sniff_.

"W-what?" for once, the mage was left with nothing to say.

"What were you doing with that man anyway?" he interrogated, "…and why were you with him?"

"Hmmm~" Fai hummed, "What's with this? Could it be…" he tried to tease the ninja but was stopped half-way when Kurogane pecked Fai's lips leaving Fai again speechless in the ninja's sudden action.

"K-Kuro-sama… you're…" Fai smelled alcohol.

"Shut up." He ordered finally giving Fai a long heart-pounding kiss causing the startled blonde breathless. Crashing lips closed the small gap between the two men.

"W-wait…" the blonde somehow gasped, trying to reach for air, Kurogane didn't waste the chance and enter Fai's mouth, Fai whimpered in the act wanting to get the sense out of things… and needing to hold onto something.

_I really should stop now! What the fuck is my body doing?! For God's sake! I'm kissing this stupid mage! Moreover, a man!!_

"What?! Why 'wait'?!" the warrior withdrew, he snapped back to reality when he realized what he actually did while seeing Fai out of breath, "I…" he became tizzy, "Look, this…"

Fai coped with his breathing; "I know, alcohol right?" he smiled like he knew what Kurogane was about to say.

The strong ninja punched the wall in anger for seeing another fake smile cover the wizard's face, leaving cracks in the said wall. . The mage was stunned by other man's rage. How many times did Kurogane surprise the mage these last moments?

"Don't smile when you don't need to." He stared at him hoping his words would get through him, "Do you want me to kill you right here, right now?" he threatened.

"What are you talking about?" he lied.

"Stop lying to me. D'you think that will get you anywhere?" the ninja could clearly see through Fai, "Now, tell me what you're thnking about."

The mage was totally cornered. No Syaoran, no Sakura, no Mokona – no possible distractions. He dropped his head down, avoiding Kurogane's eyes, waiting if someone will come to divert their attention to something else._Silence._

"Well?" the ninja was eager to find some answers.

"There's something I want to confirm…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO Hyuu~! end of chapter 3

wee~ somehow... I think this chapter's a bit awkward... Next chap.'s a bit serious-type but only for awhile...

hehe~ I'm enjoying myself writing this... hoping and wishing everyone did too...


	4. Chapter 4

Kurogane grunted as if a sign for Fai to continue what he is about to say.

"I know this is just a one-time thing right?" Fai spoke under his breath, eyes still fixed on the ground, his hair covering his expressions, "…well, not that it matters. Just leave what I said." He looked up wearing another smile.

Silence took over.

"You really are a crazy mage." He said pinching both of Fai's cheek.

_Right now, I don't even know what I'm saying nor doing. It's like my body is moving on its own. Am I even with myself?_

"Kuro-wanko, what's wrong?" Fai asked when Kurogane bent forward to him, his face inches away from the mage.

"I know this ain't a one-time thing…" he whispered on the blonde's ear, ignoring the nickname. His voice was gruff but was also soothing. His warm breath tickled Fai's ear.

_Stop it. Stop saying words that make me expect something else. I don't need it. No matter how much I distance myself. No matter how much I hide myself… Somehow, your warmth always crosses the line… your warmth finds and draws me closer. Why? I don't want to expect things that I can never grasp._

"I said it didn't I? Nice and clear." The ninja said stroking Fai's soft hair, "This blonde here… belongs to me." He reached for the wizard's neck, kissing it lightly.

He jerked back a bit by Kurogane's affectionate touch but soon came to a deep thought, "Stop it Kuro-wan, you're drunk…" he added pushing him away frivolously.

"Drunk? Who is? Me?" the ninja asked continuously, "I'm not you, moron! And stop with the stupid nicknames already."

"Right. Right, Kuro-chii." He patted the warrior's shoulder and started walking away from him, "Let's get moving, I already have a place where we could stay." He changed the subject.

"Hey." The taller man grabbed Fai's hand, preventing him from walking any further, "Is that why you asked this 'one-time thing'? It's because you think I'm drunk?"

"If not… then what could be the reason for Kuro-rin's actions?" the mage turned tha table around and struck questions to the other man, "Why'd you pull me out of that man? And said the things you said?" he looked back at him with a smirk.

"T-That's…" he stuttered.

The blonde magician let out a sigh, "Let's just go Kuro-tan."

"Oi." Instantly, he snaked his arms around the wizard's small waist, approaching him, "So I can get what I want if I give you what you want huh?"

"Uwah~ Kuro-chu's so flirty. Hentai." He teased putting his hands on Kuro's, tugging away his arms, the warrior just tightened the hug, not _wanting _to let go, "So… what is it?"

"Here it goes…" the ninja leaned forward, resting his chin on the wizard's shoulder, "… back there, I was so goddamn pissed at that annoying green-haired with you. He was… clingy. I didn't like it. And the way he interacted with you, it pissed me off to hell." He explained furrowing his eyebrows, remembering what had happened.

"Was that what you felt? Pissed off?" Fai turned around facing the larger man, his eyes at Kurogane's, "As a reward for my Kuro-sama's _close_ honesty…" he reached up for the warrior clothes, pulling him so his head was near Fai's level. _Chu~_. Fai had smacked his lips on Kurogane's forehead, "You'll get what you want if you tell me the _real_ reason why you did the things you did." Afterwads, the magician had skipped away from the ninja.

The warrior was stunned. What in the world did that mage mean? Real reason?

"Oi! What the hell?!!" he got back up to his feet, following the mage, "I'm not done with you!!" he ran after him, but Fai sensed it and ran away.

"Eh? Whatever could my Kuro-sama mean?" he replied innocently.

"Get back here!" Kurogane growled.

People stared. In the middle of their ruckus, the running magician accidentally bumped at a smaller man. Immediately, the nimble mage pulled himself back then grabbed the smaller form, helping him to regain his lost stance.

"Ah. Syaoran-kun?" he recognized the smaller man.

"Waaii~! It's Fai-san!" Mokona cheered, "Fai!" the white manjuu hopped onto the blonde's shoulder.

"We've finally found you, Fai-san." Sakura exclaimed, "But… Kurogane-san is…?" she glanced around for any sign of the ninja.

As if on cue, Kurogane shouted running toward the group. He decelerated when he got nearer the familiar faces.

"Why were you running Kurogane-san?" Syaoran asked.

"That – Kuro-pipi and I were playing tag." Fai was the one to answer and briefly explained. The crimson-eyed just stood still, motionless, "Now why don't we go to a place where we could all talk comfortably. I already found us an inn."

"As expected from Fai!" Mokona nuzzled Fai's neck, "Hmm. Did you and Kuro-pi drink? Fai smells like alcohol."

"Do I? I'll let you in a little secret then." Fai put Mokona in his hands and whispered, "Kuro-daddy used his mouth for Fai-mommy to drink alcohol." His whisper wasn't even classified as one because their companions could clearly hear them.

"Eh?" the four of them reacted including Kurogane himself.

"Fai-mommy got a kiss from Kuro-daddy!! Lovey-dovey!" the fluff ball cried out happily.

"Fai-san… Kurogane-san… i-is that true?" stammered Sakura, giving a quick look from the said men, blushing furiously alongside with a dazed Syaoran.

"Teme…" the ninja is starting to seethe from the statements of Fai and Mokona.

"Ah! Kuro-chu is embarrassed!" Fai said.

"He's embarrased." Mokona supported Fai's tease.

"Neh~?" the hyperactive Mokona and Fai both added.

"What are you blabbing about?!!" the ninja readied his fist.

"He's mad!!" the manjuu and the blonde made a run for their lives.

"Get back here!!" he ran toward them.

Finally, the group is back together. The brunettes have some news about the whereabouts of the feather while the other two men still have so many things left unsaid to each other. And as for Mokona… Mokona is Mokona.

* * *

When they got to the inn Fai mentioned, there is only one room available, excluding Fai's. Fai only rented one room first since he didn't know if they'll regroup sooner and before, the inn had at least four vacant rooms. In the end, they decided to stay at the inn the mage found. They took the last vacant room and as usual, Syaoran and Sakura shared the same room while Fai and Kurogane shared.

The group, after dinner, stayed at Syaoran and Sakura's room to talk about what had happened while they were separated. The blonde narrated his story first.

According to Fai, when he was with Kurogane someone grabbed him, of course he tried to resist but the figure said to be quiet and she'll save him, and her aura was of something without threat…

**FLASHBACK

"W-wait… I don't need any saving really…" Fai tried to explain at a girl with long blonde hair, the one who got him separated from Kurogane.

"It's alright. You're safe now. You don't need to be afraid of that man back there." The girl paid no attention to Fai's explanation, just dragging him to nowhere.

"Name… your name…?" the mage asked the blonde haired.

"Chi… I'm called Chi." She replied.

"So… Chi, where are you taking me?" he asked with a smile.

"To a safer place. There's a town right there and you could find a nicer owner or live freely." She replied determined to get Fai to the said place.

"Owner? Live freely?" the mage asked in confusion.

"Yes, that's right, you can start over." She said, "There. There's the town." She added as houses and street lights started to appear clearly

She showed Fai an inn where he could stay. Of course, Fai asked for the currency of the place and had some pieces of gold and silver. Chi left him giving him a note when he decided to stay at the inn.

He entered his singl-bed room and put down his cloak on his bed. He looked at the note Chi had given him but could not understand a single word. He talked to the owner of the inn about the note. The innkeeper gladly answered Fai's request and said it is an address of one of the places where you could find people and information. The innkeeper told Fai the direction so he came to a decision to go there and that was the place where he met some people who treated him ice cream. He was about to have an information concerning the feather but Kurogane barged in before they could even talk further about the feather.

**END of FLASHBACK

"It's Kuro-puu's fault that Fai didn't get any information…" Mokona glared at Kurogane, "…but it's ok. Mokona, Syaoran and Sakura found informations about the feather."

"Really? That's great. What about the feather?" Fai asked.

"Well, we found a City Hall and there we saw a blonde. Thinking that it was you, Fai-san, we approached him. But it wasn't you and from there we took the chance to ask about the feather."

"So what did that blonde said?" the mage asked again.

"He said that there might be something like that. But it is within a competition…" Syaoran's cheeks started to turn red.

"What kind of competition?" Kurogane asked when he saw the brunette flushed.

"Err… A blonde person is a requirement for the competition and someone as a partner…" Syaoran hesitated to say some more.

"Spit it out kid." Kurogane commanded.

"H-Hai!" he obeyed, "Uhmm… the competition is…" he looked at his comrades, "… it is a kissing contest." He added, uttering the last few words gently.

"Really~?!" the mage was obviously interested, "Maybe I should join, neh~?" he smiled as if the news was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Ha?!" they all were surprised by Fai volunteering at such a contest.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO end of chap.4

uhmm.... I'm not really sure if I'm sure that the contest is a kissing contest.... help!

Dammit!! I've got so many things to do... i sorta hurried for this one...

sorry...

ah... so tired...


	5. Chapter 5

"Fai is so energetic~!" said Mokona, again with a high and cheerful tune.

"F-Fai-san did you mishear what I said…?" Syaoran asked eyes wide open in shock, still not getting why Fai would accept such a contest.

The magician tilted his head sideward, "I didn't think so… It's a kissing contest right?" again, asking with innocence.

"Then… who will you k-kis…" the brunette boy faltered, "… you-ur partner?" he glanced over his sword master having vague and weird thought in his head who might be Fai's partner.

"Hmmm… I'll guess I'll go find someone." The blue-eyed blonde smiled then turned to Kurogane to show his grin, "Is there some age limit?" he asked.

"Yeah. You need to be twenty and above." Sakura replied.

"So sad… I thought you two could join, we could just alter Sakura-hime or Syaoran-kun's hair." Fai added causing the two brunettes to blush awkwardly.

Kurogane just raised an eyebrow, sensing the mage have something underneath his sleeves. What's with the smile? He shouldn't be caught up with the mage whatever his crazy antics might be. Why are there times that the mage manages to surprise everyone with his crazy antics? And as for the ninja, he didn't want and isn't a part of that _everyone._

Some random talks were communed and when the mage saw the princess yawn he called for bed time. And with that, their conversations ended. The mommy-ish blonde greeted the three, including Mokona who'll be sleeping with the two kids, a goodnight and left together with Kurogane to go to their shared room.

Close.

The two were alone in the room. Kurogane already have a futon-like sheet hooked under his arms. They requested it from the innkeeper on their way to their room. Fai sat at the single bed while the ninja stood near the closed door. As usual the first one to talk is Fai, "Kuro-rin, how should we sleep huh?"

"Stop with the nicknames aready, aren't you tired with all of that?!" he roared, "What do you mean 'how'? As far as I know I ain't sleeping in a single bed with you yet." He added and walked toward the opposite side of the room, setting his sheet neatly on the floor.

The magician chuckled at the crimson-eyed warrior's remark, "Kuro-pipi, just what do you mean by that? By 'yet'? Does that mean you're making plans to sleep with me?" he laughed sarcastically.

"Don't be too full of yourself mage." The warrior shrugged having an almost unnoticeable blush and pondered for a very short while about the reason why there was 'yet' in his sentence, "Since the brats aren't around, mind telling me what the hell do you mean by 'real reason'? Plus the freaky smile you gave off?" he questioned.

The wizard tapped his own lips with his finger, thinking as if to mock the warrior, "If I were to tell you, it wouldn't have a meaning to it. It would be worthless. Where would you sleep Kuro-muu?" he diverted the conversation, "Are you having man-issues because of me?" the warrior just sat leaning his back on the wall not paying attention to what Fai said, "Kuro-taaaan, sleep with me." He appended, giving off a seducing aura that made Kurogane give him another one of his death glares.

"Stop with all the teases mage. Say that again and I might not contain myself."

The mage was silenced. Maybe because he had a hazy idea what the ninja is talking about, another one is that the ninja took it seriously. What is wrong with this overly serious ninja? Ok, so maybe the blonde hasn't settled his feeling for the ninja yet, but looking back to their journeys, for him, it was mostly about him and the ninja. The warrior was able to read him no matter what fake smile he wears, and of all people, why does it have to be someone who he hardly knows? _Hitsuzen._

He soon broke from his reverie when the ninja grunted and spoke in his husky voice, "Back there…" the smaller man smiled as a sign for the other man to continue, "If ever…" he stopped, thinking if it's best to continue. Why has he become this possessive over this man? Perhaps, it's when he saw someone's arms around Fai. He really did want to crush that man like a helpless little bug. What if his actions there made the magician hate him? Even now, he was unsure of what Fai felt _for_ him, this is the only thing the ninja could not read from Fai. Purposely clinging and teasing him, was that just for fun? Speaking of clinging mage, Fai had not clinged nor touched him since the event at that ally. Does that mean the mage felt indifferent to him now?

"Kuro-myu!!" the ninja woke up from his thoughts hearing the shouting voice of the other man in the room. Along with the nickname, Fai had thrown something to him; if he hadn't caught it with his hands, it might probably hit him directly on the face.

"What the hell was that for??!" the angry ninja snarled.

"I called you three times and I never got a respond while you're having that stupid serious look." The mage murmured to himself but being a ninja as Kurogane is, he heard the mage's mumbled words. Was he that preoccupied with his thoughts?

"What happened there…" Fai turned around, not facing the swordsman then laid his body on the small bed, "If I never really wanted it, I would have forcefully pushed you back and got away from that situation sooner, so… that's that." He summed up covering himself with a blanket up to his shoulders, "My coat… I think it'll get colder later in the night so use it." Kurogane looked at the object thrown at him earlier to see that it was Fai's coat.

The warrior tsch-ed, possibly as a form of thank you. The blonde took it as that and smile to himself under the blanket, satisfied. Slowly with a warm smile across his face, he felt his eye lids closing and a minute later he was breathing evenly, sleeping soundly.

Kurogane again mused at the magician's actions. He stared then smiled at the pre-offered magician coat. The mage acted weird even for the usual mage. Normally, he would have given Kurogane the coat, insisting him to use it smiling all throughout, but he didn't. He acted like a shy teenage girl, hiding his face like that while saying such a serious thing. He's actually blunt and shows everyone his fine with that stupid smile. But then again, Fai has an overly-friendly nature but at the same time making sure no one gets too involved with him, so why would he…? Does that mean…

The warrior got up from his seat, holding Fai's coat in hand. He went to his side, gently sitting on the bed, careful not to wake the svelte man up. He grinned, looking at the sleeping man before him, brushing the golden locks of hair to show more of the pale smooth face the drowzing man owns.

"You, you really have to stop doing that..." he whispered, tenderly caressing the wizard's cheek, "…inadvertedly seducing me like that. Thanks for the worry." He bent over to whisper in the mage's ears then lightly kissed his forehead, "Geez, it's so hard to handle my self-control when you're this near." He slapped his own face probably to know what he's actually doing.

Kurogane pulled back and went to his side, and laid on to his futon. Gradually, sleep caught him and in his arms was Fai's coat. Later that night, it did grow a little colder so to make himself warmer, the ninja used the wizard's coat as a blanket. The smell of the coat was sweet, so close to Fai's delicate scent and although the cold woke him a up, he fell asleep faster than he imagined when in his mind, it was like Fai was near him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox Hyuu~! end of chapter 5

Uwah~ it took me almost a week to finish this, but mostly it's because I wasn't writing since I got busy plus tomorrow's the exams!! **panic!!** Wish I pass… **sigh**

Oiah~! This wasn't how the story should be… my plans were chapter five was about Fai finding his partner for the contest but for some strange reason I ended up writing this… Hoping this one works as good as what I originally planned… BTW I haven't checked for errors... sowwy~

Wee~ thanks people for the reviews and from there I got some ideas~! Teehee~

Godswar~!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

He started waking up when he felt something warm touching his cheek. The ninja opened his eyes and the ceiling was the first thing he saw. It's probably morning, he can already see sunlight. Then he looked to his left to see a face so close to him, smiling like a three-year old. The warrior let out a small yelp, seeing the mage so close to him, and jerked away from the man.

"Teehee~ Kuro-sama looks so peaceful and handsome when sleeping~" he teased Kurogane, though in his mind, he knew that what he said was true.

"What is wrong with you?!" he scolded him as if he really was a three-year old kid, "So early in the morning and you're already doing abnormal things?!" he added, come to think of it, he didn't even sense the mage get close to him.

"What's so abnormal with watching you sleep, Kuro-pon?" he sat back up, "Hurry up because we have things to do today." He headed to the door, "We have to know how to enter that contest to get Sakura-chan's feather."

"Things to do? Since when do you decide what I do?" the awakened ninja stood up and stretched his arms to fully wake himself up.

The mage just smiled, "We'll be waiting at the dining area." He left the room and closed the door.

After some few seconds after Fai got to the dining area where the kids and the manju are, Kurogane soon followed and took a seat to eat breakfast with them. Fai asked Syaoran where the City Hall is located to further know about the contest. Sakura felt a bit down seeing that she can't do anything about getting the feather back this time. The mage saw her face and comforted her by saying, the contest isn't too dangerous plus he may get to enjoy himself with it and if she shows her gloomy expression, Syaoran will get worried. With Fai's words in mind Sakura shrugged her depressed state and decided to take Syaoran out to a bookstore maybe or somewhere the two of them could have fun.

The group went out together after breakfast, Syaoran and Sakura went with Kurogane and Fai to the City Hall. The ninja and the wizard left Mokona with the two kids. When the two guys entered the place, they too were marveled by the architectural design of it. Their attention was then diverted when they heard a small commotion coming from the middle part of the place, the huge counter Syaoran had told them.

"Shall we go?" Fai offered but didn't wait for the ninja's respond and started walking. Of course Kurogane walked after the mage. As they were nearing, they could already understand words coming out from the two girls and the man at the counter there. Why, enter, contest – they caught those words wondering if this has got to do with the upcoming event.

"Why won't you let us enter?!!" a blonde girl slammed her hand on the counter in anger.

"I told you, you can't enter. You two are girls. Why don't you come back when you finally have a guy as your partner?" the man at the desk calmly explained.

"Excuse me…" Fai spoke to the guy, "Can we get information here about the contest? We wanna join it."

For some reason the blonde girl beside the mage stared at him, "You're that…" she said while Fai turned his attention to her and smiled recognizing who she is. She saw the grouchy man behind the magician and was alarmed, "You again!" she went to Fai's side, spreading her arms as if defending him, "Why can't you just leave him alone?! Everyone has the rights to be free!!" she glared to make sure she gets to the point.

Kurogane just raised an eyebrow, absolutely clueless to the girl's words. Finally, a thought struck him shading some lights to what the girl might actually mean. So this was the girl the mage was talking about yesterday. He sighed and uttered, "Look here…" he was still calm…

The blonde man held both of the girl's arms to put them back to her side and said everything was fine. "You don't have to worry, this man here is actually a very nice puppy." The wizard heard the warrior clutch his hands in response to his words, "I didn't get to introduced myself last time. My name is Fai and this guy over here is Kuro-wanko." _Snap._

The annoyed ninja swung his fist to the blabbing wizard but as usual, the lithe blonde managed to swiftly run and avoid his punches. They were now running in circle.

"You know what, even though he's a bit wild and uncontrollable, I promise you this doggie here won't lay his paws on you." Teased the mage still running away from the ninja who was trying to catch him.

"Would you guys join us entering the contest? We can't join since we don't have male partners." The other blonde girl spoke, she has the same face as Chi yet she was somehow more matured in aura than Chi. Her name is Freya.

"Then that would be great~! We'll both join!" the blonde mage was excited. He lost his attention to the ninja so he got cornered on the counter by the warrior's arms.

"Ha?! Enough with the nicknames already! And just what the heck do you mean by both?" he snarled. Naturally the magician returned a smiling face, softly patting the ninja's chest, gesturing to get a way from him.

"But it'll be more fun if the two of us join and the chances of getting the feather back will be higher." The blonde mage explained.

"Fai~!! Let's be partners!!" Chi butted in between the two men and pulled Fai away from Kurogane, "But…" Chi put her head down, "…how would we share the price of the contest? My sister and I really want it."

"Ah… the price huh…? So you two are also getting the feather?" asked the blonde man.

"Feather?" Freya reacted, "Oh, we could care less about that feather, we don't even know what it's for… we want the other price: to grant one wish concerning this place." She added.

"So there's no problem…" Kurogane said.

"Hm? I thought you can't talk without shouting." Freya marked, grinning at the man who just spoke.

Kurogane made an incoherent sound as a replied to Freya. The mage is already talking to the man in the counter to sign them up to the event. The ninja was leaning on the wall with folded arms, looking back how in the world did he get to enter. _Tsk._ At the very least, he will not leave the mage with a strange looking girl they just met.

* * *

***hyuu~! End of this chap.

Hehe~ sorry for the long update.. **bows for forgiveness

My friggin' sister won't let me type at the computer since she has work but WTH it's alright now, I have my own notebook since I received it as a gift.

I think this chap. Is worthless… I only wrote a few kurofai moments… it pained me when I wrote the part when Fai noticed Sakura...

Teehee~


	7. Chapter 7

**This mostly contains things I didn't write because I'm too lazy and I want to get on Kurofai moments… so… it's more of flashbacks…**

**

* * *

**

The ninja looked to his left, he saw the blonde girl and the blonde mage… to his right he saw the twin of the blonde girl. He didn't like this at all. He didn't even know how the hell things ended up like this. The contest will be starting and why is this person his partner?! He saw the two crazy blonde – yes two, he put the girl at the crazy category too because she seems to interact well with the wizard – smiling, obviously excited at the start of this freaking contest.

Seriously, the warrior is still wondering how this _tragedy_ befell him…

The enthusiastic emcee is jabbering things about today's event and how this contest is going to work out. He told the crowd that the contest's first round is racing. The guy must carry his partner with his eyes blind-folded while the girl must be carried bridal style and lead the guy to the right direction.

"…another thing!!" the emcee wanted to add another point. "You'll be entering a labyrinth!!" he proclaimed and the all of the contestant made a complaining sound, well, except for a certain ninja who seems to not care. "Yosh!! We're about to begin so… talk with your partner for plans!!" Each of the contestant readied themselves as the emcee signals them that the show's about to start.

"Tch. The sooner this ends, the sooner I'll get to go back to my country." He stated and decided to give up the matter concerning this event. He should just focus at what's happening now because as soon as this ends and they win, they get to transfer to another world and that world might even be his world.

"Waaai~!! Kuro-rin let's do our best~!!" He said as he spins around the larger man.

_Snap. _The ninja thought he had heard his veins pop. "You bastard!! You shouldn't be rejoicing at things like these!!" He scolded the mage.

"Kuro-pipi knows no fun~" he pouted.

"Who the hell is this Kuro-pipi?!! It's Kurogane!!" he growled. "What's with that stupid outfit?!!" he eyed the mage from top to bottom.

"This? Chii and I bought it at a second-hand store. Don't you think it suit me?" the wizard replied. He was wearing a light blue frilly dress complete with a huge tied ribbon at the back. Its bell-shaped length was touching the ground while the sleeves only covered one-fourth of his arm. "…but I never thought a dress could be this itchy." He then lightly scratched the skin under the fabric near his shoulder.

"You should not be wearing that!!" the ninja pointed the outfit the mage's in. "How the heck did you become my partner?!"

"Kuro-sama don't you ever listen?" he put his hands on the back of his head, un-lady like. "I told you I registered us when we went to the City Hall yesterday. You see, Chii has a crush on somebody named Hideki and he invited her as a partner…"

Kurogane paused. So that was the guy who approached them…

The mage did it again messing up the forms. This happened in Outo Country too where their names ended up as doggies and kitties. Kurogane made a memo in his head to never leave signing up forms to the wizard.

"Maybe…" the blonde mage spoke with a cunning voice. "You wanted Freya-san to be your partner?? How sly~" the mage added.

Immediately, the warrior lifted his hand for a good punch to direct at Fai but stopped when he heard a group of girls at the side whispering something about him…

"Oh my! What a violent man…"

"Right, just look at how his treating his girlfriend…"

"Let's just leave them alone…"

The mage grinned; obviously he heard the girls' comments.

"Don't you say a word." the ninja glared daggers at him.

He walked closer to the taller man wearing an amused smile. "Hyuu~!! See… Kuro-mii should be gentler to his girlfriend~!!" He poked the taller man's cheeks.

"Get away from me before I beat the crap out of you." He warned again with a glare that doesn't seem to work for the crazy mage.

"Kyaa~!!" he acted scared of the other. "My big puppy needs to relax a little~!!" he tiptoed and gave the ninja a brief kiss on his chin. "There. Has Kuro-wanwan calmed down?" He smiled.

The ninja just hissed as he turns away from him, keeping his blush from the smaller man, not knowing how to react with his sudden action. What's wrong with him? Being disturb by a simple peck...

Fai then gave himself a small smile seeing how that made the ninja stop his complaints and anger.

"Looks like some of our couples are already heating things up!!" the emcee announced when he saw Fai and Kurogane. It was soon followed by some side comments like 'how sweet' and 'cute' coming from the audience who saw them. "Now, now… kissing could wait later..."

The blush on his face became more noticeable. "We were not kissing!!!" Kurogane barked directing his gathered and concealed thoughts toward the emcee.

"Right." The emcee replied sarcastically. "The staff will be coming your way to put the blindfold on the men to have a fair fight." And with what he said, the staff started covering their eyes with a scarf.

After they finished covering each of the guy contestants' eyes the emcee told them they should carry their partner. Kurogane didn't mind the cover on his eyes because he could still _see_ what was happening.

There are twenty-four pairs all in all. Each positioned themselves in front of one of the twenty-four openings heading to the maze and the emcee started the countdown for the start of the race.

_Five. _The other guys started carefully carrying their partners.

_Four._ "Kuro-pon, carry me~!!" Fai sang and he only heard a grunt as a reply.

_Three. _The mage felt an arm on his back and another under his knees.

_Two._ His feet left the ground as the ninja carried him off easily.

_One._ And with that all of the pair started moving inside the labyrinth.

"Chii!! Fai-san!! Do your best!!!" the blonde and Freya's sister heard her cheering for them among the crowd. The game starts now…

* * *

wee~! there... chap. 7's here...

hehe~ didn't had the time to focus in this story because I was writing another story of mine...

thanks for the revs people~!! greatly appreciated because this is my first story~!!

teehee~!!


	8. Chapter 8

Both men halted at an intersection. This maze has become a problem. There are no clues whether where to go, though they both knew that's the reason why the game is like this. Also the fog is worsening their problem, but for Kurogane getting lost is much of a pain than bumping to some dead ends or tripping over because he was confident enough to trust how he _sees_ things. Fai, on the other hand, was becoming irritated by the fog covering them.

"Do we go left or right?" The taller man asked.

"Hm? Why the need to ask? Kuro-sama can choose any path. He knows what are going on around him right~? Even with that blindfold on him~" said Fai while poking his companions tan cheeks.

Kurogane growled. "You're lucky I'm holding you with two hands or else."He warned.

"Or else what, Kuro-min?" the cross-dressing blonde challenged the warrior, again with poking the man's cheeks, this time both.

"You bastard!! D'you really have to do that?!!" He restrained the urge to drop the lithe man because they might end up getting disqualified and that would mean they might not leave this place until they get the princess' feather. "So? Left or right?" He asked again trying to calm himself down.

"Hmmm~ tough choice~" The ninja felt his veins about to pop upon hearing Fai's almost irrelevant comment. What's hard in making a decision whether they turn left or right? "I choose left~!!!" He answered, pointing to the said direction.

"Then we'll go right." Kurogane spoke not yet moving to where he said they would, waiting for Fai's reponse.

A pause.

"Waaahh~!! Kuro-pii is so meeean~!!" Fai acted like a brat, pouting in a cute manner.

Kurogane fell silent. He noticed that clearly. The short pause and that stupid face the magician might have wore after. The ninja could clearly sense his faltering voice. He didn't like it, he never did. What did he trigger this time? _Trust?_

"Tsk." He then walked towards the direction Fai had first suggested. "I was just kidding." He softly whispered. Even though he was blind folded, he looked away from the blonde, he just doesn't want that mage to be thinking strange thoughts.

The wizard reacts with a smile. "Kuro-min… spoils me too much." He said under his breath, smiling to himself. "Hurry up Kuro-wanko~!!!" He patted the man's head, earning the usual but never seeming to grow old expression of a fuming Kurogane.

The annoyance run down and Fai's humming takes over the silence.

"What are you doing?" The ninja questioned as he raised a brow.

"Making music, silly~" He replied and went back to his humming. Before Kurogane could say something to the blonde, he held him close to his chest as he spun around and kicked someone at the side. The mage heard a small thud. However the thing he hears the most is the ninja's heartbeat, thumping on his ears.

Another rustle and the ninja kicked someone and elbowed another. He avoided the men reaching for the blonde he's carrying as he fought a set of four people. Fai stayed still, his one arm wrapped around Kurogane's waist, gripping the ninja's shirt to get a better hold. The ones attacking them are diminishing, only one left.

"That's a pretty material you got there." A thuggish guy neared them.

"Ha? What're you blabbing around?" Kurogane spoke to the guy. "Pretty? He- She's nothing but a pain in the ass." He added.

"Is she now?" The ninja heard the other smirked as he spoke. Somehow, it ticked Kurogane off. "I'll cut to the chase… Give her to me and I'll make sure you get yourself some nice shiny things." The guy offered.

"Eh?? Am I going to be sold?" The blonde acted scared of the man, burying his face on the ninja's chest.

"Hehe. I'll make sure when you leave with us, you can enjoy yourself all the time with dresses and jewelries." He talked to Fai, reaching for his golden locks. The mage, even with the fog, could clearly see the ugliness of the man talking to them.

The ninja has no time to play with people like this – he kicked the annoying man on the stomach before his filthy hands touched Fai. A bash was heard and came after a bump on the ground. The mage tried to read Kurogane's expression and end up with the conclusion of 'pissed off'. After that short nuisance, they continued walking around the maze.

"Hyuu~! As expected from Kuro-rin~!! He's so strong~!!" Fai commented as he moved his face away the taller man's chest.

The tan man _tsk_ed. "What's with this contest?" The warrior asked himself.

"Actually… There's a rule…" the blonde knew something; he kept something hidden from the ninja about this contest. "If we're to lose this contest, I'll be taken away and sold~" He briefly explained as if it was nothing too important.

"Huh? What's with the stupid and worthless rule?" The ninja thought to himself.

"That's why Kuro-muu has to do his best for me~!!" He snuggled Kurogane. He realized he liked the warmth of the ninja's body as much as he likes teasing him.

"Stop the nicknames!! And don't do that!!" He shouted but knew he couldn't brush the annoying mage off. Why? Because if he did, they'll be disqualified… Because if he did, a stupid rule might take the blonde away and that's something he can't let happen. Kurogane found a new motivation to win this stupid contest.

After some walks wandering through the labyrinth… they finally found the exit. There they saw the emcee standing, waving his hand like a crazy man. Fai on the other hand, returns the wave by waving his hand too. Crazy people – Kurogane just don't get them.

"Now! As for finishing the first round…" The emcee halted them to reaching the exit. "Before getting that blindfold out of you..." He pointed at the man carrying Fai. "Kiss your bride!!!" He exclaimed making the people giggle.

"My what?" The ninja almost smack the emcee's head, if it wasn't for the fact he's an important part of this game.

"Kiss her! Surely that's not something out of the ordinary for couples. Stop wasting time and get on with it!" The emcee demanded. "And if you don't you can never get that blindfold off of you. It's sealed with magic."

"No freaking way!!! Why do I have to do it in front of you?!" Kurogane growled, defying the emcee. He then took notice of the small giggle that escaped Fai's lips. No way! He's not going to kiss the blonde out of the blue here.

"If you hesitate, I'll disqualify you both." The emcee spoke plainly, getting directly to the point.

"Whhaaaat?!"

"Just do it!" The emcee ordered making Kurogane grit his teeth in anger. "And you can put her down now." He added.

He sighed heavily before running his hand on Fai's white neck up to his face and resting it on the blonde's cheeks. He tilted the smaller man's face and leaned down to match his lips with the mage.

"Just… bear with it." He murmured before gently brushing his lips against Fai. Even if it was just this, it still made him again realize the softness of those lips. The blindfold was untied and fell to the ground. The ninja noted the smile on the blonde's lips. Before he pulled back, he raised an eyebrow as Fai delicately bit the warrior's lower lip.

"I know Kuro-rin can kiss better than that~!" Fai commented and ran off to the exit.

The next thing Kurogane became aware of was the giggling and soft chuckle coming from the audience, attached with side comments like, 'How sweet' and 'How cute'. He blushed as he came to know that the others had heard Fai's little comment.

* * *

wee~! that was short...

and the part about taking the partner away when they lose, just came to mind while I was walking towards the kitchen~

Even I don't know how the hell did I think of that~

hehe~! and yes, I'm the teaser-type... and I'm trying to make you wait... hehe~!!

5000 TRC fics~!!!

ahh!!! research paper due tomorrow!!!

P.S. I haven't check for errors yet.


	9. Chapter 9

The first round was done. Fai and Kurogane, together with Chi and Hideki, cleared the first game. Though the finishing part of that game was a bit intimidating seeing that the two couples are not yet… well, real couples, after that round there were some awkward moments especially with Chi and Hideki. The mage and the ninja didn't further think about the kiss and just act with each other like normal.

"Chu!" Mokona hopped on swordsman's shouder and Kurogane furrowed his brows right away, "Kuro-daddy kissed Fai-mommy like this on the lips~!" she then kissed Kurogane on the cheeks.

With that little comment from Mokona the kids blushed while the magician just smiled like always.

"Why you…" he didn't restrain his anger as he tried to grab the talking manju, "Come back here!" he then chased Mokona who had already run away.

They were steps away from the inn they're staying and something caught their eyes. An elegant carriage was parked outside. Before any questions rose, the group entered the inn and they were surprised by the number of people that was present.

"Welcome back~!" They were all surprised as the innkeeper greeted them enthusiastically than needed, which was out of the ordinary.

"We're back~" Nonetheless Fai replied almost as happily.

"Congratulations on winning the first round!" The innkeeper took the blonde's hand, "…but more importantly, there's someone who wants to congratulate you the most!" She pulled him by the hand as they partially run through the crowd.

The crowd made way for them as they lead them in a single table near the counter. Although there were still people blocking them from the table, Fai saw a glimpse of the person seated.

He was there… with his majestic poise that stands out from the crowd of commoners, clothing made of pure silk, straight jet black hair… even if this is a whole new world, Fai would know that familiar person anywhere..

_Ashura-ou._

"Here she is, King…" the innkeeper let go of his hand and went with the group.

"Good evening." The cold voice spoke to the blonde mage. He stood up and smiled at the sight of Fai. "The two of you progressed through the first round without any problem at all. Congratulations." The mirror image of Ashura reached for the golden locks. "You have a lovely smile." He commented and leaned down to smell the sweet fragrance of Fai.

He is just a split image of the Ashura in this country and yet, memories both good and cursed run through the blonde's head. Why is the Ashura-ou of this country right before him? This is isn't _him_, but why does he feel shivers running throughout his body?

"Sorry but…" a hand towed the lithe magician by the waist away from the taller man. "We're tired because of the competition." There was an overprotective tone in the swordsman's voice.

"That's a shame…" the king replied softly. "I was actually looking forward with talking to the both of you."

The ninja ignored him as he hoisted the blonde up on his firm arms and turned his back to the king of this country. Whispers filled the room as the crowd thought of Kurogane's disgraceful act in front of their king.

"Waaai~!" the magician exclaimed gleefully, "Kuro-sama sure is strong~!" He added.

"Drop it." Came a low muffled retort.

"Kuro-rin really says weird things sometimes." The mage knew what Kurogane meant and even with that Fai still wore a smile.

Kurogane did not mind the people around him and continued to walk pass the small crowd up to the second floor and each step he took made the sounds of the inn diminish bit by bit.

"What at interesting couple." Ashura whispered under his breath.

The ninja stayed quiet as usual the whole time he was carrying Fai back to their room.

"I can walk on my own Kuro-tan~" Fai tried to get off but Kurogane's hold refrained him.

The door to their room opened and they went inside. The two of them were again alone, out from people's vision. Kurogane dropped the mage on the bed, taking a domineering stance.

"And so?" he broke the eerie silence, "was that him?" he added as he folded his arms. "You were practically not moving when he was talking with you." He added.

Fai's mouth hung for moment. "What do you mean Kuro-mii~?" He flopped onto the bed, covering his short pause.

"You know exactly what I mean." He easily answered back.

The mage smirked as he burying his eyes with his arm. There's just no escaping from their observant ninja.

"Kuro-run… Can really be so thoughtless sometimes." The mage sounded indifferent, "But you know, whether that was _him_ or not, does it really matter to you?"

The swordsman didn't respond at what he said and concluded he had won this talk. Or at least he thought, until he felt a hand plunged on the bed above his right shoulder while the other pair of the hand removed the arm that was hiding the mage's eyes. The blonde was stunned as he saw the crimson eyes gazing directly at him.

"Figure that out yourself." Kurogane eyes and his usual serious voice gave the mage no time to pull back when the ninja's lips made contact with his.

Almost as immediately, the ninja started to deepen the kiss as slick tongue entered the mage. The blonde could clearly feel Kurogane wandering about the cavern of his mouth. Fai tried his best to keep his eyes from shutting because pleasure was running all over his body while the ninja was taking and dominating the passionate kiss.

Kurogane was hovering above him and the hand that was on his arm has now traveled down. The white skin under the dress Fai was wearing was little by little being exposed because the ninja started baring the mage.

"Kuro…" Fai managed to utter when the swordsman moved his head for a short second to have more taste of the mage.

The blonde tried to keep a safe distance from the ninja as he put a hand on Kurogane's chest to push him away. But to no avail, he just found himself drowning to the touches the swordsman is giving. Kurogane kept on kissing the mage while one of his hands had gone to the back of Fai and instantly unzipping the dress.

The mage stifled a moan because hands rummaged his body. The ninja on the other hand, flinched when he heard the sound. Ragged breathing filled the room when Kurogane suppressed all his actions. He examined Fai who's almost on the verge of getting eaten up and he mentally smacked himself for making such a forward move.

Fai heard Kurogane cursed while he touched his moist lips as if he's figuring out if what had happened was real.

"This is…" The blonde heard him speak and by the tone of his voice, he was probably trying to explain what he had done.

Hazy blue eyes set his gaze at the ninja.

_A mistake _– Fai added in his thoughts, wrapping his arms around the ninja's neck, and this time, the mage pulled him, hesitantly closing his eyes to meet Kurogane's lips.

XDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXD

Hyuu~! I don't know what I was writing! Seriously! I mean, I don't even know the freaking story anymore~! It kinda surprised me that when I started writing again, I just kept on writing and by the time I realized it, I already completed a new chapttie~

Ok, I was partially dead these last months because I got hooked at some other things… Who knew editing doujinshis is so much fun~! But Now, I kinda regret being dead all this time!

So yeah… I think I need to reread some stuff… scratch that… I think I need to reread A LOT of stuff.

Anyway… nice meeting you all again~! (if you guys are still there).

11.22.10


End file.
